Red Chocolate
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Kisah masa lalu Mello.


**Red Chocolate**

Yang ia ingat adalah hari – hari yang menyerupai malam. Kelam dan selalu menyakitkan. Sebanyak apapun ia berharap, sebanyak itu pula ia meratap. Perasaan kehilangan dan kekecewaan selalu memegang erat jemarinya. Bagai malam yang selalu egois, matahari tidak pernah memasuki dunianya.

" Hei, mau apa kau ? Jangan ganggu dia. " Hardik seorang anak kepada temannya disampingnya.

Temannya, yang awalnya ingin menghampiri seorang anak yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon ek yang rindang, menatap bingung kawannya itu.

" Kenapa ? Bukankah dia yang baru datang seminggu yang lalu ? Aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya… "

" Jangan ! Percayalah padaku. Dia bukan seseorang yang baik untuk diajak berteman. "

" Kenapa ? "

" Sepertinya dia itu tidak waras atau sesuatu… dia itu pemarah… "

" Oh, ya ? Kau tahu darimana ? " Bocah itu bertanya kepada temannya.

" Kemarin, Sam menyapanya saat makan siang, kau tahu apa yang dilakukan si aneh itu ? " Tantang anak itu kepada temannya.

" Apa ? "

" Ia mendorong Sam hingga terpelanting ke belakang, dan selanjutnya jika suster Anna tidak muncul, ia pasti sudah membunuh Sam. "

" Apa- "

" Saat ditanya ada apa, padahal Sam hanya menanyakan namanya saja, dan Sam tidak melakukan apapun yang buruk terhadap anak itu, kau juga tahu kan Sam itu yang paling ramah di sini. "

" Wah, untung kau segera memberitahuku, kalau tidak maka akulah yang akan dibunuhnya. "

Kedua anak itu pun berlalu.

Dibelakang mereka, sang anak yang bersandar di lebatnya ek, sang anak yang juga sedang hangat diperbincangkan itu-bukan hanya oleh dua orang , namun oleh seluruh penghuni bangunan panti asuhan tersebut-membuka matanya. Ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Ia benar – benar tersadar oleh keadaan sekitar. Matanya menatap langit. Tajam. Wajahnya menyiratkan kehampaan pada luasnya cakrawala. Ia mendengar segala sesuatu yang diucapkan kedua anak tersebut.

" Ya, sebaiknya kalian tidak mendekatiku, atau kalian akan menyesal pernah dilahirkan… "

Dan sinar matanya pun dipenuhi kekejaman. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya belum boleh diklaim oleh jiwa semuda itu.

Jam berdentang, hari menikung tajam, menandakan waktu telah kembali ke takhtanya yang tinggi. Wammy's House memanggil setiap jiwa yang merangkulnya lembut. Saat makan siang telah tiba.

Setiap anak di tempat itu merasa tempat itu adalah tempat ternyaman di dunia. Bagi anak – anak yang tidak memiliki kesempurnaan seperti anak – anak normal lainnya, tak ayal mereka pun masih sering meratap dan membenci takdir mereka. Bagian yang terhilang dan tak diharapkan. Namun entah kenapa tempat itu dapat melenyapkan seluruh kesedihan dan kekelaman masa lalu mereka. Wammy's House adalah tempat terbaik bagi jiwa – jiwa teraniaya seperti mereka. Tempat dimana seseorang yang telah kehilangan arti kehidupan, dapat menemukan kehidupan itu sendiri. Bulat dan absolut.

Jam makan siang mengalir bagai sungai yang jernih. Setiap anak di tempat itu menyukai waktu makan siang. Sesuatu yang berkaitan erat dengan keceriaan dan semangat yang terbalut hangat dalam sepiring steik ataupun koktail yang tersenyum lembut. Sangat menyenangkan. Namun entah sejak kapan jam makan siang di Wammy's House telah berubah. Tidak lagi secerah hari – hari sebelumnya. Tidak, rasanya ada yang telah membawa perubahan ke dalam lorong – lorongnya yang ceria. Ada yang telah memberikan kegelapan pada dinding – dindingnya yang bersinar. Sejak kapan ? Sejak seminggu yang lalu tepatnya.

Siang itu keadaan tidak lagi ramai dan berwarna. Tepatnya tidak sesaat setelah seorang anak laki – laki berusia 9 tahun memasuki ruang makan. Anak berambut pirang lurus sebahu itu sungguh eksis ditengah tatapan puluhan mata yang mengawasinya. Tidak secara terang – terangan, namun ia tahu bahwa mereka semua sedang menatap dirinya. Seorang asing dengan takdir yang asing pula. Anak itu berkulit pucat, bertubuh ramping, dan bermata tajam. Jika ada yang memperhatikan warna matanya yang berwarna zamrud itu, mungkin mereka akan mengerti bebannya, sayangnya selama ini tak ada seorangpun yang berusaha memahami jiwa anak itu. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk mencela dan mengasingkannya. Padahal ia baru masuk ke tempat itu seminggu yang lalu, namun sekejap saja semua penghuni di sana langsung menjauhinya. Bahkan ia tidur sendiri di kamarnya, yang seharusnya setiap anak dapat tidur berdua dengan yang lain. Namun tak ada anak yang sudi berdekatan dengannya, apalagi tidur sekamar dengannya.

Mengambil sebuah wadah mangkuk, ia bermaksud mengisinya dengan sup yang tersedia di meja. Namun tiba – tiba dari arah belakang, seseorang mengajaknya bicara.

" Mm, jadi ini si jagoan… " Kata seorang anak usia 11 tahun menegurnya.

Si bocah berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah si anak 11 tahun di belakangnya.

" Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. " Katanya ketus.

" Wow… hebat… baru sebentar di sini saja sudah berlagak jadi raja kau ya… " Sambung Arthur tak kalah ketus.

Si pirang menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa saat ini dia benar – benar tidak ingin diganggu. Ada sesuatu yang menakutkan pada dirinya saat sejenak menatap Arthur.

" Tolong pergi dari hadapanku ! " Akhirnya suara itu memerintah. Tegas.

Arthur terkejut. Ia seketika marah. Baginya di dunia ini semua hal itu adil, semua hal harus ada ganjarannya. Dan bagi si anak brengsek yang tak tahu diri yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini, sesuatu yang lebih dari ganjaran sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Arthur seketika meraih kerah pakaian si pirang yang dianggapnya tak tahu diri itu dengan kasar. Kemudian mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada wajahnya yang congkak.

Si pirang tersungkur ke belakang. Cairan merah terang yang kontras dengan kulit wajahnya mengalir, menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Seketika juga ruang makan berubah. Semua anak menjerit ngeri. Suara meja terbalik disusul dengan pecahan porselin dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit.

Wammy's House jam makan siang telah berubah sama sekali.

Bocah pirang itu kini menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dalam posisinya yang masih terduduk di lantai. Matanya menatap tajam anak yang telah membuatnya terjatuh itu. Menguncinya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

" Mati kau. " Kata – kata itu jelas.

Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, bocah berambut pirang itu menerkam Arthur. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dengan gerakan yang cepat ke sekeliling leher musuhnya itu. Dan tiba – tiba entah darimana, kilauan sebuah benda tajam mengunci mata Arthur. Sebuah pisau menekan tenggorokannya.

Desahan tertahan milik banyak orang. Juga tarikan terkejut dari sudut ruangan.

Sebuah senyum mengembang mengerikan. Dan itu adalah milik si pirang.

Kini Arthur tak sedikitpun lagi berkata – kata. Ia total mengunci seluruh perhatiannya pada benda yang menempel erat di lehernya itu.

" Hei… " Si pirang membuka suara.

" …apa yang tadi kukatakan, eh? "

" Le… lepaskan, dasar anak gila… " Kata Arthur. Ketakutan melingkari tenggorokannya.

" Aku mengatakan jangan menggangguku… " Lanjut si pirang tidak peduli dengan perkataan Arthur.

Pisau itu menggores kulit Arthur. Setitik merah bergulir di sisi lehernya.

" A-KAU… " Arthur menyerukan ketakutannya.

Dengan gerak memutar yang cepat, si pirang membalik tubuh Arthur kasar. Memaksanya menatap matanya yang dingin. Namun ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu yang dilihat Arthur dalam mata hijau milik si pirang itu. Kini si pirang menyeringai kejam. Semuanya itu terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat cepat.

Semua mata membelalak ngeri saat menyaksikan pisau tajam itu menuju dada Arthur.

Sebuah jeritan lepas yang memekakkan telinga.

Desahan – desahan tertahan yang memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan.

Sebuah wajah yang tersenyum puas…

Satu tatapan… Arthur menatap ngeri benda yang hampir melepas napas dan kehidupannya itu…

Sebuah suara…

" Mello… "

Suster Anna baru saja menahan tangan sang dewa maut untuk menjemput jiwa muridnya.

Seorang anak usia 11 tahun membelalak ngeri, tersandar di meja makan-yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah wadah eksekusi dalam beberapa detik-menatap sebuah benda yang menggantung hanya tak lebih dari 10 cm dari dadanya. Arthur tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun, berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya seketika telah menjadi sangat pucat. Sepertinya anak itu telah mendapatkan trauma pertama dalam hidupnya. Percobaan pembunuhan. Mungkin dapat disebut begitu.

Dan seorang anak yang usianya bahkan belum genap 10 tahun, berambut pirang lurus, baru saja menahan tikamannya terhadap anak itu. Ia mendengar sebuah suara. Entah kenapa suara itu tidak terdengar marah atau terkejut. Namun suara itu tajam.

" Mello… "

Mello pun menoleh perlahan ke arah suster Anna. Tatapannya menantang. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Ada apa suster ? " Tanyanya tenang.

Suasana ruang makan sudah berubah sama sekali. Beberapa perabotan dan peralatan makan rusak dan berhamburan. Sejumlah anak yang hanya menatap ngeri kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka semua shock. Tidak pernah terjadi yang semacam ini di Wammy.

Suster Anna menatap Mello dengan tenang.

" Mello, apa yang kau lakukan ? "

" Aku katakan pada dia untuk jangan menggangguku. Tapi dia tidak mendengar. Jadi aku hanya menghukumnya. "

" Mello, penghakiman hanyalah milik Tuhan. Kau baru saja meminjam lengan dewa maut. Kau sadar itu ? "

Mello terdiam sejenak. Ia masih menatap suster Anna dengan berani.

" Ya, suster… aku sangat sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. " Ia tersenyum.

Kemudian Mello melempar pisau di tangannya ke arah sudut ruangan. Ia bangit berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Saat Mello mencapai ambang pintu, Arthur berteriak kasar.

" IBLIS ! DASAR IBLIS ! "

Suara itu bergetar, jelas ada ketakutan dalam suara itu. Namun suara itu juga sangat menyakitkan.

Mello berjalan menyusuri lorong. Ia masih mendengar suara Arthur di telinganya.

Iblis. Katanya aku adalah iblis. Mungkin, pikirnya. Mengingat siapa yang melahirkanku… mungkin aku memang iblis.

Suara langkah kakinya yang asing menggema di lorong. Sebuah kesunyian yang menghujam membawa kembali ingatan masa lalunya. Masa saat dirinya masih memiliki kenyamanan jemari sang ibu.

" _Lihatlah anak kita, sayang… dia mirip sekali denganmu… " Mello yang baru pertama kali menatap bumi mendengar kata – kata wanita. Sang ibu._

_Kemudian sebuah wajah… seingatnya, memang wajah itu sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut bersinar keemasan. Tubuh tegap dan kokoh. Serta sebuah senyuman yang tenang. _

" _Lihatlah dia… masa depanmu kukira… " Masih suara wanita yang sama. Ibu. Begitu ia mengenalnya. Sebuah wajah yang muda dan sangat cantik. Dibingkai rambutnya yang merah bercahaya. Berkibar lembut di setiap sudut – sudut wajahnya. Dan… sebuah senyum yang nyaman. Sungguh kemudian ia dapat merasakan sentuhan ternyaman yang pernah dirasakannya._

Isaac Harvard Keehl. Seorang politikus sukses yang dapat dikenal dunia. Namun ada bagian dalam dirinya yang tetap menyembunyikan sebuah dosa. Seperti layaknya pemilik jiwa – jiwa lain di bumi ini. Sebuah dosa yang sangat manis.

Isaac telah melarikan diri dari kepolitikannya. Dengan kata lain, ia telah pensiun dengan harta yang melimpah. Tentu saja tak ada harta yang tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan sebuah dosa. Ia keluar dari negrinya, dan mulai menetap di Inggris. Ia memilih tinggal di pinggir kota yang sangat tentram bersama istrinya. Di usianya yang baru separuh abad, ia telah memiliki segalanya. Politiknya berhasil, dan kini saatnya untuk menikmati apa yang telah ditaburnya. Walau sesuatu yang ditaburnya itu telah mengambil banyak kepedihan milik rakyat negrinya. Namun tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia kini adalah pengusaha kaya yang memiliki istri yang sangat cantik dan seorang putra yang baru saja dilahirkan untuknya. Seorang putra yang juga sangat rupawan. Mirip seperti dirinya. Sungguh, perpaduan yang sangat sempurna.

Di awal pernikahan mereka semua berjalan sangat lancar. Seperti aliran sungai yang tak terputus. Usahanya berkembang, dan kehidupannya makin makmur.

Waktu bergulir. Memasuki tahun kelima, takdir seakan mendera kehidupan keluarga Keehl. Perlahan – lahan usaha besar keluarga bangsawan itu mengalami kejatuhan.

Pasir waktu berjalan. Berjatuhan dalam tangan takdir. Isaac Harvard Keehl telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah dikenal istrinya sebelumnya. Ia berubah kejam dan pemarah. Ia berbahaya.

Suatu malam dimana panah – panah salju berkemah di bumi, Isaac telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

" Hei… hei… kau tidak apa – apa… "

Suara itu panik. Penuh dengan ketegangan.

Mello membuka matanya. Ia langsung menatap sesosok gadis berlutut dihadapannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedikit lebih tua darinya. Wajah gadis itu sepertinya panik. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Mello menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan wajah gadis itu sangat dekat.

Mello teringat berjalan keluar dari ruang makan menuju tempat favoritnya. Pohon ek. Ia mungkin tertidur di bawah naungannya yang nyaman. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimilikinya lagi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Mello menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat wajahnya, seakan tadi kata – katanya ingin lepas dari mulutnya…

_Ibu…_

Gadis itu berlutut di depannya dengan wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Mello. Mello merasakan genggaman erat di sekitar lengan kirinya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja berusaha membangunkan Mello dengan mengguncang tubuhnya.

" Kau… tadi kau berteriak – teriak saat tidur… " Kata gadis itu.

Mello melihat bahwa rambut gadis itu merah bergelombang. Sangat bercahaya. Mirip dengan kepunyaan ibunya… ibunya…

" Lepas. " Mello menepis genggaman di lengannya.

Gadis itu sedikit terperanjat. Ia menarik wajahnya, dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Mello.

" Maaf, tapi tadi kukira kau terluka atau apa… kau menjerit… apa kau… "

Mello memberinya tatapan yang sangat dingin.

" Bukan urusanmu. "

" Tapi, kau berkeringat. Pasti kau bermimpi buruk… " Kata gadis itu tidak bergeming.

" Bukan urusanmu, kataku. " Kata Mello, dengan intonasi yang mulai naik.

" Kau… kau yang baru datang seminggu yang lalu kan ? "

Mello terpaku sejenak. Sungguh lain, pikirnya. Tak seperti yang lain. Pertama kali datang ke tempat ini Mello berhasil memberikan tatapan dinginnya ke semua orang. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya menjadi orang yang dijauhi. Seperti yang diharapkannya. Ia memang tak mengharapkan seorang teman… atau sahabat. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti itu.

Namun berbeda dengan gadis ini. Ia bahkan tak bereaksi terhadap tatapan Mello yang dingin.

" Kita belum berkenalan kan… " Lanjut gadis itu.

Mello masih menatapnya.

Gadis itu kini tersenyum. Sungguh, seorang dewi telah menjelma ke dalam diri gadis ini saat ia tersenyum.

" Namaku Millaxandrie Merriet Goldicth, senang berkenalan denganmu. " Gadis itu kini mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mello.

Mello masih menatap diam. Ia mungkin sedikit terkejut dengan gadis ini.

" Panggil aku Milla. Lalu siapa namamu ? " Kata Milla ceria.

" Lupakan saja… " Tiba – tiba Mello bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berbalik dan perlahan berjalan.

Milla menatapnya panik. Ia berdiri.

" Tunggu… kau yang baru saja bikin pesta di ruang makan kan ? "

Mello berhenti. Ia menoleh. Menatap gadis di belakangnya itu.

Milla tersenyum.

" Kau kini terkenal, tahu… tak tahukah kau kini telah menjadi seorang aktor ? " Lanjut Milla.

Mello mendengus dan berjalan kembali.

" Mello… " Panggil Milla.

Mello kini benar – benar berbalik. Wajahnya dingin.

" Aku tahu kau dipanggil Mello… oleh suster Anna dan yang lainnya… namun aku ingin tahu nama aslimu… "

" Kau buang – buang waktu. " Mello menjawab singkat. Kejam tepatnya.

Milla menatap punggung Mello yang menjauh. Jemari Milla perlahan terkepal. Dan kemudian sebuah kebulatan tekad terlepas dari mulut Milla.

" Mello, aku akan menunggumu disini… sampai kau memberitahukan namamu… " Seru Milla. Dan hal itu pastinya sampai ke telinga Mello.

Sebuah senja yang lelah menutup hari. Malam merangkak naik. Dan hujanpun mengguyur cakrawala.

Mello tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Makan malam dilangsungkan dengan sukses, dengan catatan Mello melakukannya seorang diri di lain ruangan. Kemudian setelah selesai makan malam, ia berencana langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia ingin segera tidur.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat membuka kamarnya mendapati seseorang berada di kamarnya. Tepatnya seorang anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun, tertidur menyamping di tempat tidurnya. Memang di kamar itu ada 2 tempat tidur, namun yang ditempati anak itu kini adalah yang selama ini dipakai Mello.

Anak itu memunggunginya, dan sepertinya ia tertidur sangat lelap. Tak ada gerakan sama sekali dari tubuh anak itu. Mello sangat kesal dengan adanya gangguan ini, namun ia sempat memperhatikan anak yang terlelap itu.

Anak itu memiliki kulit yang lebih pucat dibandingkan dirinya. Dari lipatan kemeja putih yang dipakainya, Mello dapat melihat kulitnya yang sepucat porselen. Bersih dan mulus. Rambutnya kelabu-putih ? Sungguh seorang albino. Pikir Mello.

Ia baru saja ingin membangunkan anak yang tertidur itu saat sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal menegurnya.

" Jika ingin berkenalan, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya besok. "

Suster Anna memasuki kamarnya.

Mello menatap suster itu dengan nada menantang.

" Ada apa ini ? Mengapa ada orang dikamarku ? "

" Mello, tolong mengertilah, kami telah kehabisan kamar… yang lain sudah penuh, sementara kamar yang lain masih dalam perbaikan. Dia sangat membutuhkan istirahat, dan hanya kamarmulah yang masih menyisakan tempat. "

" kehabisan tempat ? "

" Ya, dia baru datang hari ini. Ia sama denganmu. "

Mello mendengus.

" Tak ada yang sama denganku. "

" Baiklah, aku bisa mengandalkanmu mulai hari ini. Jagalah dia. "

Suster Anna pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mello sejenak menatap punggung anak asing yang sangat pucat itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan simpati terbersit di hatinya. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan memiliki kamar ini sendirian lagi.

" Jangan bercanda. " Ia pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Memutuskan untuk membunuh sedikit perasaan kesalnya, Mello berjalan ke arah pintu belakang. Pintu yang biasanya ia lewati jika ingin bersandar di pohon ek. Ya, halaman belakang. Tempat favoritnya. Kalau saja saat ini tak hujan, pikirnya. Mungkin ia akan langsung berbaring di sana, membunuh kebosanannya.

Suara hujan yang kejam menghempas bumi kembali membawa reruntuhan masa lalunya.

_Ibu…_

Entah kenapa ia kemudian teringat gadis tadi siang.

Wanita itu sangat cantik. Berambut merah berombak. Tubuhnya ramping. Kulitnya sehalus porselen. Seorang pria yang mendapatkan wanita itu sungguhlah sangat beruntung. Ia bagaikan dewi fortuna itu sendiri.

Itulah gambaran yang diingat oleh Mello tentang ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik, namun sangat rapuh. Ibunya yang rapuh…

" _Mihael… maaf… "_

" _Ibu… mengapa… "_

Seiring waktu, keluarga Keehl mengalami takdir yang sangat buruk. Kini tak ada lagi yang tersisa bagi keluarga itu, selain hutang – hutang yang sangat banyak. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa bagi keutuhan keluarga yang dulunya adalah kebanggaan keluarga kerajaan itu. Tak ada. Bahkan setitik harapan pun tak ada.

Keluarga itu telah sekarat. Istana mereka yang megah telah ditukarkan demi segenggam napas. Kekayaan mereka telah dijual ke dalam tangan takdir. Habis tak tersisa.

Dan sang kepala keluarga telah kehilangan akal sehatnya perlahan – lahan. Ia kini berani menyiksa istrinya yang dulu sangat dipujanya itu. Begitu juga dengan putranya tercinta.

Suatu senja yang sangat diingat Mello, saat ia berusia 5 tahun, ayahnya pertama kali memukulnya. Pertama kali ia melihat sisi gelap dari ayahnya.

Ayahnya memulai pertengkaran yang tidak dimengerti oleh Mello kecil. Ia baru kali ini melihat orangtuanya bertengkar. Mungkin Lord Keehl sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan beban pikirannya, ia sudah diambang batas.

Mello kecil melihat ayahnya memukul wajah ibunya. Ia sangat terkejut. Baru pertama kali ia melihat ayahnya seperti itu. Tak pernah sebelumnya ayahnya berlaku seperti itu. Ia tahu memang ada sesuatu yang telah berubah dari hidup keluarganya. Ia tidak lagi mendatangi kursus – kursus yang dulu selalu didatanginya, kediaman mereka juga telah pindah ke tempat yang jauh lebih kecil, dan terutama, tidak ada lagi satupun kendaraan yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Namun tetap dia pikir keadaan akan baik – baik saja selama ia memiliki ayah dan ibunya.

Tapi kemudian ia tahu… semuanya telah berubah saat ia melihat ayahnya memukul ibunya.

Melihat kejadian itu, Mello terperanjat di tempatnya dan segera mendatangi kedua orangtuanya.

" Ayah… kenapa ayah memukul ibu ? "

Yang kemudian diingatnya, ayahnya menatapnya penuh amarah. Tak ada lagi bayangan ayahnya saat ia menatap mata pria di hadapannya itu.

" DIAM KAU ! "

Sebuah pukulan kasar menyambut wajahnya.

Mello mengutuk pelan. Ia tidak kuasa menahan amarah dalam dadanya. Ia seakan merasakan sudut matanya panas.

" Brengsek. "

Ia menjejakkan kaki hendak berbalik. Namun ia mematung seketika. Ia merasa melihat sesuatu dari sudut matanya. Ia menoleh perlahan, pandangannya menembus pintu kaca. Ke arah halaman belakang.

Matanya terbelalak ngeri.

Di sana, di luar, di bawah lindungan pohon ek, berselimutkan hujan badai yang mengamuk, Mello dapat melihat sesuatu.

Bukan… bukan sesuatu… tapi seseorang.

Mello menghampiri pintu kaca. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat siapa yang berada dalam hujan badai di luar sana. Dan seketika ia terguncang saat menyadari bahwa seseorang itu ia kenal. Bukan, bukan orang yang telah lama ia tahu, namun… orang itu sepertinya baru dilihatnya hari ini.

Seketika Mello membuka pintu kaca dan langsung melesat dalam amukan hujan badai. Ia berlari menuju seseorang yang berada di bawah pohon ek itu. Dan semakin dekat, ia semakin melihat bahwa orang itu berbaring… ia berbaring sementara hujan badai berkecamuk disekelilingnya.

Siapa orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu ? Batin Mello.

Akhirnya ia sampai disana. Dan seketika ia terkesiap. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

Millaxandrie Merriet Goldicth. Gadis yang tadi siang menghampirinya di bawah pohon ini. Gadis itu kini pingsan di tengah lebatnya badai. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Mello takut jika ternyata jangan – jangan gadis itu telah mati. Kemudian ia teringat kata – kata yang diucapkan gadis itu tadi siang.

Apakah ia benar – benar serius mengatakan itu ? Ia akan menunggu Mello di bawah pohon ini sampai Mello memberitahukan namanya ?

" Tidak mungkin ! " Mello menghardik marah.

" _Mengapa ayah memukul ibu ? "_

_Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Mello._

" _DIAM KAU ! "_

_Mello menoleh, ia terkejut melihat mata ayahnya. Tidak ada lagi sinar yang menunjukan bahwa ayahnya itu seorang manusia. Ia telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. _

" _Ayah… kenapa… " Dan kemudian satu pukulan kembali menghampiri Mello._

_Mello tersungkur. Ia mendengar jeritan ibunya yang seperti orang sakit._

" _Isaac ! Lepaskan dia… kau akan membunuhnya… "_

_Dan sebelum Mello melakukan apapun, ayahnya meraihnya kasar. Sangat kasar, dan membantingnya ke dinding. Mello menjerit sakit. Namun ayahnya seakan senang mendengar jeritan – jeritan di sekelilingnya._

_Ayahnya menekan Mello ke dinding._

" _Isaac , apa yang kau lakukan ? "_

" _Diam kau, Vienne! Jika kita tak bisa lagi memberinya makan toh kita harus membunuhnya, kan ? "_

_Mello merinding mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya._

" _Isaac ! Kau sudah gila ! Apa yang kau katakan ! "_

_Ibunya menjerit ngeri. Suaranya bagi Mello terdengar pedih._

_Dan kemudian Mello merasakannya…_

_Sebuah rasa asing yang menekan nadinya…_

_Sangat asing… apa namanya ? Sakit ? Mungkin. Tapi bukan. Saat temannya mencubitnya, itu sakit. Saat ia terjatuh saat berjalan, itu sakit. Namun yang ini… bukan… jauh lebih dari itu. _

_Dan Mello melihat sebuah benda bersarang di dadanya. Sebuah noktah merah menyebar dengan cepatnya di sekitar benda itu, meresap ke pakaiannya. Ayahnya telah menikamnya. _

"_MIHAEL ! "_

_Mello mendengar seorang wanita menjerit kuat. Baginya seperti suara lonceng pemakaman._

Mello merasakan sentuhan pada jemarinya. Ia membuka mata. Ia melihat sebuah jari melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya, yang sedang berada di atas tempat tidur. Rupanya ia tertidur. Lagi – lagi. Ia melirik jam di atas meja. Tepat pukul 2 dini hari. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke seseorang yang ada di atas tempat tidur di sampingnya.

Sepasang mata biru cerah balas memandangnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Mello. Seketika Mello menariknya, agak kasar.

" Kau mau mati, hah ? " Mello melontarkan ucapan yang tajam.

Wajah Milla langsung bereaksi terhadap perkataan Mello. Tiba – tiba wajah itu berubah sangat sedih.

" Jika saja manusia dapat mengatur hidup matinya… " Kata Milla tak jelas.

Mello mendengus.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hujan – hujan ? Kau sudah gila ? "

" Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menunggumu di sana untuk memberitahukan namamu… dan kemudian kau benar – benar datang… " Milla tersenyum.

Mello hanya terdiam.

" Sekarang bisakah kau memberitahuku… siapa nama aslimu ? "

Mello memelototinya. Namun sepertinya Milla tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sepertinya satu – satunya orang di tempat itu yang tidak mempermasalahkan sifat Mello. Ia seakan terbiasa dengan sifat buruk bocah itu.

" Kumohon… " Lanjut Milla.

Mello bangkit berdiri, dan berbalik membelakanginya.

" Jangan pernah lagi melakukan hal itu. Jika aku melihatnya lagi, aku bersumpah aku akan membiarkanmu diluar sampai kau mati… " Kata – kata yang kasar… namun Milla tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat lembut dibalik kata – kata itu.

" Aku berjanji… maaf merepotkanmu… tapi… aku benar- benar… " Milla terdiam.

Mello sejenak terdiam. Kemudian ia pun melangkah menuju pintu.

" Tidurlah. " Katanya ketus.

Ia pun membuka pintu. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dan kemudian,

" Keehl… Mihael Keehl… "

Ia pun menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Millaxandrie Merriet Goldicth tersenyum.

Yang ia ingat adalah sebuah reruntuhan takdir. Sebuah tangan – tangan yang dingin yang menghancurkan angan dan mimpi – mimpinya. Seperti malam yang angkuh, ia tidak pernah membiarkan matahari mengunjungi hatinya.

Mello akan terlelap jika tak ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Nama aslinya tepatnya.

" Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. " Kata Mello ketus.

" Aku mau. Kenapa ? " Milla menantangnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama aslimu ? " Milla melanjutkan.

" Aku benci nama itu. "

" Kenapa ? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan sebuah nama untuk segala yang terjadi pada hidupmu. "

Mello menatapnya ketus. Namun ia tidak menjawab. Milla melanjutkan.

" Baik, maaf kalau begitu… "

Dan sebuah tangan menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Mello.

" Ini. " Milla tersenyum.

Mello menatap sebatang coklat berbungkusan merah yang mewah.

" Aku tidak suka makanan manis. " Mello menolaknya langsung.

" Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau sangat suka dengan makanan manis… aku memperhatikanmu setiap waktu makan. Kau sangat suka dengan sesuatu yang manis. Iya kan ? "

Sejenak Mello hanya terdiam. Namun kemudian ia membelokkan percakapan.

" Kau tahu seseorang yang bernama L ? "

Milla menerawangkan wajahnya.

" L ? Oh… aku pernah mendengarnya. Dia memang berkaitan dengan tempat ini. Namun sangat jarang berada disini. Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya. Namun dia adalah orang yang sangat dihormati disini. Sepertinya ada hubungan dengan Founder Yayasan ini. "

" Tidak pernah bertemu dengannya ? "

" Iya… "

" Aku… pernah bertemu dengannya… "

" Benarkah ? Kapan ? " Milla sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Namun ini adalah perbincangan yang menarik. L memang sangat dikagumi disini.

" Lupakan… "

" Oh, aku tahu… aku ingat dia ternyata juga sangat menyukai makanan manis. Jadi itu ya yang ingin kau tanyakan. " Milla memberi Mello senyuman lagi.

" Aku sudah bilang aku ta- "

" Ini. "

Sebelum Mello selesai bicara, Milla memotongnya seraya menjejalkan sebungkus coklat merah itu ke tangan Mello.

" Anggap kenangan dariku. "

Dan selanjutnya yang dilihat Mello adalah kejadian yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. Millaxandrie Merriet Goldicth bangkit, seraya berjalan kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Mello sementara udara dengan lembut mempermainkan rambutnya yang berkibar cerah membingkai wajahnya. Daun - daun bertebaran di sekelilingnya membisikkan sebuah irama yang merdu.

Mello kadang memperhatikan teman sekamarnya. Namun ia belum sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Anak itu selalu asyik dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya seperti hidup dengan dirinya sendiri saja. Seharian ia hanya duduk bermain dengan sebuah puzzle. Anak itu sungguh tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Walau ia tidur sekamar dengan Mello, namun ia tak kalah cuek untuk menghiraukan Mello.

Satu ketika Mello masuk ke kamarnya saat anak itu ada di dalamnya. Bermain dengan puzzlenya tentu saja. Mello hanya sekilas tidak ada tanda – tanda perhatian dari anak itu sama sekali. Dan Mello juga tak mau repot – repot berbicara dengannya. Tiga hari sudah mereka tidur sekamar, namun tak satupun kata terucap diantara mereka. Sungguh dua orang anak yang keras kepala.

Satu malam, Mello mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dan ia tahu mulai dari situ segalanya akan berubah. Sesuatu yang dapat mengubah hati dan dunianya selamanya. Sebuah sinar kecil namun kuat yang menerobos diantara benteng – benteng malam yang kokoh.

Ada setidaknya 3 orang anak seusia 11 tahun yang sedang bercakap – cakap. Dan diantaranya Mello mengenalinya sebagai anak yang hampir ia bunuh tempo hari. Ia adalah Arthur.

" …Iya, aku melihatnya. Akhir – akhir ini si pelacur itu sering bersama dengan si anak setan itu… " Suara seorang gadis terdengar.

" Wah, benar – benar ya, mirip seperti ibunya. Pelacur tetap saja pelacur. Yang namanya darah tidak akan pernah bisa salah. Itu yang terjadi pada anaknya juga kan… ia sungguh menjijikan. "

" Benar – benar pasangan yang serasi ya… si pelacur itu dengan si anak iblis… " Sekarang suara Arhtur mendominasi.

" Si Goldicth dan Mello ya… "

" Huh, jangan sebut namanya, mau muntah aku mendengarnya. Aku bingung mengapa dia bisa masuk ke sini… dengar – dengar juga L sendiri yang membawanya… anak setan itu benar – benar membawa sial bagi tempat ini. Aku bertanya – tanya sebenarnya siapa dia itu."

" Eh, kau tidak tahu ? Dengar – dengar dia itu dari keluarga bangsawan… "

" Bangsawan ? "

" Ya, keluarga Keehl… Keluarga bangsawan eropa yang menerima gelar penghargaan dari Ratu… Lord Keehl adalah salah seorang yang disayang keluarga kerajaan… "

" Eeh ? Kau tidak salah dengar ? "

" Katanya sejak melahirkan seorang putra, keluarga Keehl perlahan – lahan mengalami kejatuhan. kekayaannya habis tak tersisa, mencerai beraikan seluruh keluarga itu. Dan akhirnya nama Keehl dibuang oleh keluarga kerajaan… sungguh sangat menyedihkan… "

" Ah, kalau begitu benar, anak setan itu membawa petaka bagi seluruh keluarganya… Dia itu harusnya dibakar hidup – hidup… "

" Tapi bicara tentang Millaxandrie… ia sebenarnya tidak seperti itu… "

" Apa maksudmu ? Dia itu pelacur sejati… sama seperti ibunya yang telah menggoda banyak anggota parlemen, dan kemudian meninggalkan buah kenajisannya dimana – mana… aku benar – benar kecewa Wammy menerima anak – anak haram seperti mereka… "

Mello merasa seperti dicambuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar percakapan itu. Sungguh percakapan itu tak layak untuk diciptakan. Apalagi untuk didengar.

Mello memutuskan akan menghabisi ketiga anak kurang ajar itu jika ia tidak terkesiap dengan apa yang ada si belakangnya.

Menyadari seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya, Mello menoleh. Ia mendapati Milla terpaku di tempatnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Sungguh Milla seperti sedang menahan deraan di tubuhnya. Gadis itu menatap nanar ketiga anak yang bercakap – cakap di depannya itu. Rahangnya menegang. Matanya kosong.

Kemudian ketiga anak itu pun akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Mello dan Milla. Mereka terkejut. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak dapat ditebak.

Milla langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh.

Ketiga anak itu hanya menatap punggung gadis yang telah mereka siksa itu dengan panik.

Mello, setelah memberikan tatapan ancaman kepada ketiga anak itu, segera mengejar Milla.

Mello menangkap lengan Milla saat mereka hampir memasuki hutan belakang.

" Lepas ! " Milla berseru.

Mereka berdua mematung di tempat masing – masing. Wajah Milla menunduk. Mello menatapnya diam. Hening tercipta dibalut suara – suara alam di kejauhan. Sungguh saat itu adalah saat dimana sang waktu tidak lagi berjalan.

Tiba – tiba Milla terisak. Bahunya mulai berguncang tak terkendali.

" Ayo kembali… " Mello sungguh sangat bodoh berkata sepeti itu.

Tapi Milla tetap terisak. Ia tidak mendengar Mello.

" Ayo kembali. Kita bisa menuntut maaf dari ketiga anak itu- "

" TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN MAAF ! "

Mello sangat terkejut. Ia baru melihat Milla seperti ini. Mata Milla liar tak terkendali. Air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya.

" AKU MEMANG ANAK DARI PELACUR ! TAPI AKU TETAPLAH MANUSIA ! APA BEDANYA AKU DENGAN MEREKA ! "

Hening. Mello melangkah. Jemari yang lembut membelai wajah Milla. Milla menatap Mello liar. Liar namun rapuh.

" Aku benci orang yang rapuh… " Mello membelai wajah yang basah itu.

" Aku paling benci orang yang rapuh… maka, jangan menjadi rapuh, jadilah kuat untuk bisa melawan semua itu… "

Milla membelalakan matanya. Ia masih mengunci tatapannya pada bocah didepannya itu.

Tiba – tiba sebuah gerakan mengejutkan Mello.

Sebuah lengan mencengkram tubuh Mello. Membawanya rapat dengan tubuh Milla.

Dengan sedikit kasar dan liar, sesuatu mengunci bibir Mello.

Terkejut… sangat terkejut… Mello terpaku. Milla memeluk erat tubuhnya, dan kemudian menyerangnya. Milla menciumnya. Namun ciuman itu liar dan egois. Sebuah desakan dari sebuah hati yang teraniaya.

Detik berikutnya Mello menepisnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari gadis 11 tahun di depannya itu.

Dan Milla pun mengahiri serangannya. Ia melepaskan Mello.

Wajah Mello menunjukan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. Antara shock dan kepedihan.

" Ha… ha… " Milla menyeringai parau.

" Larilah, Mihael… aku memang seorang pendosa… "

Sedikit bergidik, Mello mulai berlari menjauh. Ia berbalik dan berlari dari tempat itu.

_Mello terjaga. Ia mendengar suara – suara. _

_Ibu ?_

_Tapi siapa suara satunya lagi ?_

_Ia berbelok, dan menemukan ibunya dengan seorang pria asing sedang bercakap – cakap._

" _Maafkan aku, Lou, aku sudah tak pantas lagi denganmu… "_

" _Livianne-ku yang selalu bodoh… " Si pria asing mendekap tubuh Livianne._

" _kau akan selalu menjadi kesayanganku… kau favoritku… "_

" _Aku tak mungkin lagi, Lou… aku akan menjadi seorang pendosa jika aku melakukan itu… "_

" _Percayalah padaku, sayang… mari kita pergi dari neraka yang selama ini ada di sekelilingmu… "_

" _tapi, bagaimana dengan Mihael ? "_

_Lou sejenak terdiam. Wajahnya berubah dingin._

" _Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup dengan anak itu, Livianne… ia terlalu mirip si kotor itu… aku tidak sanggup… "_

_Di sudut yang tersembuyi dalam gelap, Mello akhirnya mengenal sebuah pengkhianatan._

Mello membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Wajahnya pucat. Namun hatinya lebih tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Sebuah wajah menatapnya bingung.

" Ada apa ? Kau sepertinya sakit. "

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Mello mendengar suara anak albino itu.

Mello terengah – engah. Ia tak mempedulikan si albino yang tengah memperhatikannya itu.

_Seorang pendosa… jangan sebut – sebut hal itu… semua manusia adalah pendosa…_

" Kau tidak apa – apa ? "

" DIAM KAU ! " Mello membentaknya kasar.

Si albino itu terkejut. Namun segera melanjutkan kembali puzzlenya dengan tenang, sembari memunculkan wajah seraya berkata 'dasar pemarah'.

Jam – jam berlalu. Tak terasa sang senja kembali menjenguk bumi.

Pintu kamar Mello diketuk, dan suster Anna memperlihatkan dirinya.

" Mello, apa kau melihat Milla ? "

Mello membuang muka.

" Tidak. " Jawabnya dingin.

Mello seketika menoleh. Sesuatu telah menarik perhatiannya.

Sesuatu tersirat dari wajah Suster Anna. Sebuah kebenaran yang tersembunyi rapat dalam toples waktu.

" Kau bersama – sama dengannya kan akhir – akhir ini ? " Suster Anna berkata ragu.

" Jika kau tahu dimana dia… tolong katakan… "

Mello membelalak tajam.

" Ia… ada apa dengannya ? " Mello telah melepaskan pertanyaan yang berbahaya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ketahui, namun hatinya memberontak… hatinya ingin mencari jawabannya.

" Ia tidak akan lama lagi… "

Bocah albino itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menggantung diatas papan puzzlenya.

Ia tak akan lama lagi…

Sialan… kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku bahwa gadis itu sakit…

Dan kenapa ia melakukan itu… kenapa…

Wajah berbingkaikan rambut merah cerah yang tertawa lepas membayang dalam benak Mello.

Seluruh petugas segera mencari Millaxandrie dalam hutan belakang. Jelas Milla sudah tidak berada di tempat tadi.

Saat Mello menatap tanah yang pernah disentuh oleh air mata gadis itu, ia membatin kuat.

Milla !

Malam itu adalah malam yang akan selalu diingat oleh pikiran Mello.

Sebuah garis telah ditarik sang takdir. Sebuah perubahan yang diukir waktu di atas papan jaman.

_Mello menatap sosok yang sangat ia kenal itu dari jauh._

_Sosok yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, selalu memberi segalanya yang ia butuhkan. Sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang selamanya dalam jangkauan ingatannya._

_Mello menatap punggung ibunya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres… Mengapa ibunya mengendap – endap seperti itu… Ia juga membawa semacam tas besar bersamanya. _

" _Ibu… " Panggil Mello._

_Wanita itu sepertinya terkejut dengan suara itu. Ia seketika terpaku. Dan perlahan – lahan menoleh._

_Mello melihat sisi lain dari wajah ibunya._

_Wajah itu menunjukan sebuah penyesalan sekaligus kesedihan… kepedihan yang teramat dalam._

" _Ibu… ibu mau kemana ? " Mello melangkah mendekat._

_Ibunya mendekat perlahan. _

" _Ibu… "_

_Kemudian langkah wanita itu seakan terhalang. Kakinya tidak lagi melangkah. _

_Selanjutnya yang diingat Mello adalah wajah dingin yang sangat menderita._

" _Mihael… maaf… maafkan aku… "_

_Ibunya terisak. Setitik air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Sungguh seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang menikamnya._

" _Ibu… kau mau pergi menginggalkan aku… " _

_Sebuah tatapan yang sangat menderita._

" _Kenapa bu… ? " _

_Dan itulah terakhir kalinya Mello menatap wajah ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik namun rapuh. Ibunya yang rapuh dan menderita._

_Mello menatap nanar punggung ibunya yang perlahan berbalik, dan berlari menjauh. Menjauh, pergi selamanya dari kehidupannya. Hingga bayangannya hilang dari pandangannya. Dan Mello tidak mengejarnya. Ia tidak sekalipun berniat mengejarnya, karena ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ibunya telah tiada, tadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan ia tidak mungkin bisa mengejarnya. Ibunya telah pergi dari hatinya untuk selama - lamanya._

_Sang takdir seakan kurang kejam terhadap Mello. Saat ia berbalik dari punggung ibunya, ia juga mendapati punggung ayahnya menghilang dari jiwanya._

_Punggung itu juga yang ditatapnya. Punggung yang akan pergi juga dari hidupnya. Selamanya._

_Lord Keehl menatap sebuah kertas di tangannya. Mello tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia membelakanginya._

_Namun Lord Keehl mengerti satu hal dari surat yang ditulis istrinya itu. Kehancuran yang bulat akhirnya mendekapnya erat. _

_Ia telah kehilangan kebangsawananya, hartanya, kehormatannya, dan kini ia telah kehilangan istrinya… istrinya yang selalu dipujanya sepanjang napasnya. Dan kesalahan terbesarlah yang kemudian dilakukan oleh Lord Keehl. Karena ia mengira istrinya membawa serta putranya dalam pelariannya, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain mengakhiri hidupnya yang penuh dengan kehancuran. Ia sudah dicampakkan oleh dunia ini. Ia telah ditolak._

_Sebuah laras senjata menekan pelipis. _

_Sebuah tatapan liar yang penuh dendam dan kemarahan dari seorang anak 9 tahun._

_Mata yang menyaksikan pemicu itu ditekan perlahan._

_Sebuah suara memekakkan menguar dari kediaman keluarga Keehl._

_Lord Keehl telah mengeksekusi dosanya sendiri dalam kehampaan._

_Meninggalkan satu jiwa yang terpuruk dalam kelamnya malam. _

_Selalu seperti malam._

Mello menyadari ada sesuatu di sudut matanya.

Air mata ?

Ia menjerit frustasi. Baginya saat ini waktu seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia membayangkan senyuman Milla yang ceria… sekaligus membayangkan punggung ayahnya yang terjatuh. Sesuatu yang berwarna terang membara mengoyak pelipis ayahnya. Sebuah lonceng berdentang.

Akhirnya ia melihatnya.

Milla berbaring lemah di antara dua pepohonan.

Mello meraih tubuhnya, membaliknya, dan menemukan wajahnya.

Sungguh wajah itu bukanlah wajah milik Milla.

Wajah itu sangat pucat. Tak ada keceriaan disana.

" BODOH ! " Mello menjerit frustasi

Milla bereaksi terhadap suara itu. Mulutnya bergerak – gerak.

" Mi… Mihael… Mihael… "

" Apa yang kau lakukan hah ? Kau tak ingat apa kataku dulu. Aku akan membiarkanmu mati jika kau melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi ! "

Milla membuka matanya. Hanya selebar yang ia bisa. Namun ia tetap dapat menatap orang yang dicintainya itu.

" Mihael… terima kasih… sekali lagi kau menemukanku… "

" Diam, bodoh. Kau sakit ! "

" Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan yang lain… jika aku harus mati biarlah aku mati sendirian… biarlah hutan ini memakamkanku sendiri… " Milla menangis.

" Jangan bicara hal bodoh… aku benci hal yang seperti itu… "

" Mihael… aku… aku… "

Milla berusaha berkata – kata. Dan kemudian disanalah… Mello melihat lagi senyumnya. Senyumnya yang tulus.

" Mihael… aku mencintaimu… "

Setelah menyaksikan dewa maut mengecup ayahnya. Mello tidak lagi merasa hidup. Ia juga merasa dewa maut ada di belakang punggungnya saat itu. Langkah – langkahnya kemudian membawanya tanpa sadar.

Mello menatap kegelapan yang terhampar di bawah di hadapannya. Kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tebing yang curam. Ia merasa angin mencambuk kulitnya. Menderanya dengan kekelaman yang tiba – tiba datang. Mello melihat punggung ibunya yang berlalu… punggung ayahnya yang terjatuh… ia benar – benar merasakan lengan maut mendekapnya.

Kakinya bergerak ke arah kegelapan di depannya. Namun saat itu ada tangan kuat yang menariknya dari tempat itu. Menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kehancuran.

" Aku juga ingin melakukannya 17 tahun yang lalu… tapi percayalah padaku… itu tidak enak… sama sekali tidak enak… "

Mello menatap seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata bulat besar. Pemuda itu berambut sehitam malam. Dan entah kenapa kharisma yang menguar dari dirinya begitu kuat. Mello menatap pemuda yang memegang lengannya dengan sangat erat. Erat, namun tidak menyakitkan. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang nyaman dalam diri pemuda itu. Sungguh perasaan yang nyaman dan tentram. Bahkan separuh kesedihan Mello seakan terangkat dari dirinya. Ia merasa ringan.

" Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi ya… " pemuda itupun tersenyum.

Bukan senyuman yang indah. Namun senyuman itu kuat seperti matahari. Terang dan aman.

Mello menggenggam jemari Milla kuat. Erat seakan tidak akan pernah dilepaskan.

Milla mengerang sakit. Suster Anna mengatakan bahwa mungkin sudah saatnya… Milla sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan. Karena penyakitnyapun tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah Mello, suster Anna, Roger dan seorang dokter.

Dokter itu sekilas memeriksa Milla. Dan detik berikutnya, ia menggeleng. Mello seakan ditampar saat melihat gelengan kepalanya itu.

Ia segera mendekati Milla saat gadis itu menyebut namanya berulang kali.

" Mihael… "

" Ini aku, Milla… jangan bergerak dulu… "

" Mihael… sakit… sakit sekali… " Air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat.

" Milla, kau harus bertahan… kau pasti bisa bertahan… pasti… "

" Mihael… terima kasih… karena memberitahukan namamu… aku… "

" Milla… kau harus berjanji padaku ! Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja ! Aku melarangmu… "

" Mihael… terima kasih… aku… sangat beruntung menemukanmu… asal dapat mengenalmu… aku sangat bahagia… "

Mello merasakan sudut matanya panas.

" Aku… Mihael… aku… mencintaimu… "

Mello segera mengunci bibir Milla. Kali ini ciuman itu lembut. Sangat lembut. Mello dapat merasakan pahitnya kesedihan Milla. Air matanya meyatu dengan jiwanya yang menangis.

Mello melepaskan wajah Milla.

Ia menatap senyum gadis itu untuk terakhir kali.

Senyum yang seceria matahari.

" Mihael Keehl… aku mencintaimu… "

Mello merasakan sebuah jiwa tertarik dari tubuh gadis yang di dekapnya.

Millaxandrie Merriet Goldicht telah memasuki sebuah dunia yang baru.

Sebuah dunia yang tidak akan pernah mengenal malam. Sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan sinar matahari.

Air mata jatuh melompati wajah Mello.

Dan ia mengingat senyuman ceria ibunya yang cantik.

" Mihael… aku mencintaimu… "

Menatap langit yang angkuh, Mello membuka matanya. Dahan ek yang kuat memberikan kehangatan pada punggungnya.

Ia menatap langit.

Apakah ayahnya dan Milla ada disana ?

Ia tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum yang dingin, atau senyum yang kejam yang biasanya. Melainkan sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

Memang tentang masalah apakah Milla atau ayahnya melihatnya di atas sana atau tidak, ia tidak dapat memastikannya. Hanya saja baginya mereka tetap ada dalam hatinya.

Mungkin ia dapat melepaskan sebuah maaf untuk ayahnya… orang yang telah mencampakkan Mello begitu saja…

Dan bagi ibunya… ia berbisik. Sebuah harapan bodoh, namun menenangkan.

Segalanya telah diselamatkan oleh si L itu. Pemuda yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kehancuran.

Dan ketika ia memikirkan L, jemarinya merogoh kantong celananya. Ia menemukan sebatang coklat berbungkus merah. Mewah.

Keesokan harinya, Wammy mendapatkan seorang jiwa lagi. Satu jiwa lagi yang sangat mengharapkan matahari. Yang terlupakan.

Yang ia ingat adalah hari – hari yang menderanya dingin. Namun ia sadar kini, bahwa sang malam tidak akan pernah bisa menahan kebangkitan sinar matahari jika sang pagi telah datang. Ia tahu memang hidupnya bagai malam yang angkuh, namun, kini malam itu telah berlalu. Ia, dengan sangat tenang menatap cahaya yang akan mengapit jemari takdirnya. Melahirkan matahari yang penuh dengan cahaya yang akan menyinari hari – harinya. Matahari yang bersinar sangat terang.

Menoleh karena menyadari seseorang di sebrangnya, Mello membelalakkan mata.

Anak itu sepertinya baru datang. Pikirnya. Karena aku mendengar desas – desusnya.

Seorang anak laki – laki berambut merah lurus. Merah dan bercahaya. Berkibar membingkai wajahnya.

Ia bertubuh ramping dan bekulit pucat. Sama seperti diri Mello.

Mello bangkit berdiri.

Mereka berdua terpaku di tempat masing – masing. Saling menatap dalam diam. Saling menikmati komunikasi rahasia.

" Hai… " Sapa anak itu.

Mello hanya terdiam.

"Aku Mail Marcus Jeevas. Senang berkenalan denganmu. "

Mello tersenyum lamat – lamat.

Ia merasa melihat ibunya. Dan juga Milla.

" Aku Mihael Matthew Keehl… " Sambut Mello tenang.

Dan kepada ibunya, ia berbisik… Sebuah harapan bodoh… namun menenangkan…

_Ibu… jika kau masih memijak bumi ini, bolehkah suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi ?_

**End Of The Story**


End file.
